Phenol is a useful and versatile chemical used for the production of numerous fine and commodity chemicals. Major products of note include bisphenol A (BPA), caprolactam and salicylic acid. For example, in 2007, BPA production accounted for 44% of global phenol consumption and demand. Phenol is also commonly used in the production of numerous polymers, specifically phenolic resins, polycarbonate, and polyamides. Global phenol demand has increased steadily in the last decade. For instance, global phenol demand, which was 6 million tons in 2000, rose to nearly 8 million tons by 2010. Growth has been strongest in the Asia-Pacific region, which is expected to account for >50% of global phenol demand by 2020, by which point is expected to surpass 11.5 million tons. Phenol is typically derived from petrochemical feedstocks including benzene, toluene, and propylene, and as such its market price is tightly correlated with that of crude oil. Presently, an inexpensive and sustainable source of phenol has not yet been developed.